


He.

by KirMun



Category: KirMun
Genre: Gen, eetsjoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirMun/pseuds/KirMun
Summary: He.





	He.

Banana waddled forward.

Then he sneezed.

And everyone in the discord chat screamed because they like this dumb baby so much.


End file.
